


Though I Thirst For You

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, Watersports, hydratrashmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra Trash Meme fill for this prompt:</p><p>http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=2551008#cmt2551008</p><p>Bucky is incontinent. Steve kind of likes it but Bucky doesn't know that. They both wallow in shame, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I Thirst For You

When he shows up on Steve’s doorstep in Brooklyn, the Winter Soldier is dehydrated and starving, his skin and clothes filthy, his hair matted and full of lice. His metal arm hangs limp at his side. He only knows one name and it is not his own.

“Steve.” It rasps from his bruised throat and he doesn’t try to say anything else. 

There is nothing else that needs saying. Steve brings him in from the cold without question or hesitation.

***

Bucky wishes that he’d known better than to come to Steve. He’s dragged his filth into Steve’s world now, and he’s getting everything dirty. Steve’s apartment smells like piss, smells like the way he can’t control himself even with the plastic sheets Steve bought for his bed and the special undergarments he wears under his tracksuit pants. It triggers patchy memories but not good ones: Brooklyn pre-war back alleys where Bucky got on his knees for money to make the rent, to make money for medicine, to make time because he didn’t think Steve would have him.

There’s no way Steve will have him now either.

***

Steve hides in the shower for as long as he can in the mornings. He wakes up with wet sheets stuck to him from where Bucky has leaked all over them both in the night, and it goes straight to his dick. The heat of it is one thing. But the lack of control, the way Bucky just can’t help himself is what really gets Steve going.

He feels sick with it, but he also stands under the hot water and slicks his hands with body wash so he can grip his erection and fuck into his own fists. He should get off on Bucky relearning how to want things; he should get off on Bucky relearning consent and that he can say no.

But Bucky can’t control the way piss leaks out of his cock any time he’s had enough to drink. Side effect of all the electroshock, Bruce had theorized. It should get better but it hasn’t yet and Steve comes so forcefully against the shower tiles he’s amazed he doesn’t pass out.

***

It’s too soon to be doing this, they both know that. Bucky knows himself and hates himself but he wants to be good for Steve; Steve just wants Bucky to feel some kind of pleasure, to know that his body is meant for more than pain.

And for a moment, for a long series of desperate moments, they both get what they want: sweat-slicked skin sliding together, mouths learning the way they both have to pause for breath, every limb holding tight. Bucky gets right up inside Steve, his Steve, no matter how much the body has changed, no one is going to ever hurt Steve again if Bucky has anything to say about it and that’s a promise. Steve is surprised by how much noise he makes, flushes red but still opens his mouth and swears, in between gasps and Bucky’s name, that no one will ever be able to tell Bucky what to do ever again, no one will ever be able to just use Bucky like that.

Bucky comes and it’s half from the sensations that he can’t figure out how to hold on to and half from the idea of that sort of freedom. It’s probably a lie, he thinks, but it’s so good.

His cock jerks, oversensitive now, but he wants Steve to come, wants it more than anything else, so he stays inside where Steve made a place for him, where he’s welcome and where it feels so nice. But he’s stopped coming and there’s still liquid coming out of him, Bucky can feel it, can feel the piss burning its way out of his dick and into Steve.

And Steve can feel it, too. Every muscle tightens at the shock of it, his body clenched tight already around the pleasure of Bucky’s intrusion. He fumbles for his cock, but he doesn’t even manage to touch himself before his orgasm hits. His back arches and his vision greys out around the edges. He manages to fall to Bucky’s side instead of collapsing on top of him.

***

Bucky wishes he’d never taken the catheter out. Wishes he could cut his own cock off if it meant he would never make Steve dirty again.

***

Steve feels come and piss leaking out of him, feels his dick stir at the sensation, the mess of it. He feels amazing. He’s never come so hard in his life. But he’d rather never come again than make Bucky feel so out of control.

***

“I need to change the sheets.” Bucky sounds flat, even to himself.

Steve shifts over, doesn’t try to catch Bucky’s gaze. “I’ll be in the shower.”


End file.
